Reptar, The Dragon
by Writting2StayHalfSane
Summary: Charlie sends Ron on a mission to get a toy replica of a Muggle dragon from The Pickles family. Harry Potter/Rugrats crossover. Written for my brother as a Christmas present.
1. A Mission and A Completed Project

Chapter One: A Mission and A Completed Project

"Please? For me? For Christmas?" begged Charlie.

"Isn't this the sort of mission you'd normally send Dad on?" asked Ron. "I think it's a bit too…" here Ron paused and screwed up his face in concentration. "…provocative to send me?"

"Okay," said Charlie. "First, I don't' think you actually know what provocative means because you keep using it wrong. Second, yes, usually I would send Dad to do this…"

"Then why," Ron interrupted, "are you sending _me _on this mission? This mission to find…a Muggle replica of a dragon called Reptar?"

"Because this mission doesn't involve confronting wizards about Muggle things, it's about confronting Muggles about them and I'm afraid Dad would loose himself in the company of an actual Muggle."

Ron nodded agreeing that, however inconvenient, it was true. That was something his dad would do. "Okay," he sighed. "What exactly is it that I need to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could take Harry and Hermione with you. And Professor Dumbledore wrote a letter and volunteered to go with you. Honestly, how does that man know everything? Anyway, then you just need to go to California. Which, Ronald, is in the United States of America. There you have to meet a family called The Pickles. The father, Stu, has a special Reptar for me. Get it from him, then come back immediately. Got it?" explained Charlie.

"Got it," replied Ron.

*******

Stu wiped his dirty hands on his pants. "There," he said. "I've done it!" He gave a small, surprised laugh. "I've done it. I've done it! I'VE DONE IT!"

"Stu!" Didi stage whispered down the stairs. "Keep it down. Dil is down for his nap right now. We don't want to wake him!"

Stu apologized as he ran up the stairs. "Didi! Oh, Didi!" he said while spinning her in the air. "Guess what I've done? You'll never guess what I've done!"

"Stu," she giggled. "Put me down."

He set her down. "Didi, I've made the first ever, anti-ager machine! I'll turn adults into babies."

She looked confused. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes at her, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because," he explained, "we can anti-age ourselves and finally know what our kids are talking about when they blab, or cry, or make weird noises. And, then, we'll know everything. And we can sell this thing and become rich and…"

"How about," Didi said, "we do all that after you finish remodeling that Reptar toy you promised that kid from England."

"First of all, he isn't a kid. He was, like, twenty or something. And Second, I'm almost done!"

"Okay, Mr. Almost Done, finish it. It needs to be all the way done. Then, we can worry about your anti-ager machine." Didi said.

Stu sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll go finish the Reptar…"

* * *

**A/N: This is being written for my brother, James, for Christmas. This idea came about late one night when I had taken Ambien so I don't exactly remember what happened, but apparently I promised to write it. More to come soon. I know I always say that and it never gets done but this time I promise!!! I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. REVIEW. (I'm shameless, I know...)**


	2. Visiting Disasters

Chapter Two: Visiting Disasters

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were gathered in the living room of the Burrow. Ron had told them of the mission they were attempting and they were attempting to figure out just how they were going to get to California.

"We could always take a Muggle airplane," suggested Hermione. "Although, they are rather expensive…"

"Well, that takes airplane off our list," said Ron.

"Brooms?" asked Harry. "We've all got one of those, or can get them."

Hermione laughed. "Do you know how long it'll take to fly, on a broom, to California? No, thanks."

"Brooms. Out," said Ron, who was now taking notes on a small pad of paper.

"Well, walking and driving are out. We'd have to cross an ocean," said Harry.

"And a boat would take far too long," added Hermione.

"No walking, driving, or boat riding. Okay," said Ron making another note on his notepad. "Then what are we to do?"

All three teenagers turned to Professor Dumbledore.

He looked up at them. "What?" he asked.

"How do you suggest we get to California, Professor?" asked Ron.

The Professor laughed dryly. "Oh, that's easy," he said then went back to twiddling his thumbs.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "Er, Professor?" asked Harry. "How do we get there?

The Professor looked up startled. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes before answering his Professor. "Yes, sir, I was."

"Oh," laughed the old man. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"How do you think we should get to California?" asked Harry again.

"Portkey, duh!" said Dumbledore.

Ron smacked his forehead. "Portkey," he said the wrote it down on his notepad. "Where are we going to get one of those?"

"We make one, silly," replied the old man. Dumbledore then grabbed a barrette out of Hermione's hair. "We'll use this!" he told them. He began performing spells on it and soon Hermione's barrette was glowing a soft blue. "It'll leave in…two minutes," the Professor told them as he checked his watch.

A few moments later, one minute and fifty seconds later to be exact, the barrette began to vibrate and the blue sheen became much brighter. "Everyone hold on!" said Dumbledore. "Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!"

The barrette, the three teenagers, and the old Professor were pulled up and then were gone. They were on their way to California.

*******

Didi was busying herself in the kitchen, Stu was downstairs frantically trying to finish the Reptar model before the British guy cam to pick it up, and the kids were in their playpen when there was a knock on the door.

"Stu!" called Didi. "I think it's that British guy, Charlie."

"Stall him, Didi! Stall him! I'm almost done," Stu called back.

Didi rolled her eyes. 'Almost done.' That's what he had been saying for hours. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and opened the door. "Hello," she greeted them warmly. "You must be Charlie and his friends. We were expecting you."

"Actually," said Ron. "I'm not Charlie. He's my brother. He sent me to come pick up his Reptar toy?" Ron made the last sentence a question, as if to say instead 'Where is the Reptar toy?'.

"Oh," said Didi smiling. "Well, do come in. Stu will be up with it in just a minute."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the house. And, after being pulled by Ron, so did Professor Dumbledore.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves…" said Ron. "I'm Ron. This is Harry, Hermione, and our, er, and this is Albus Dumbledore," he said gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"So nice to meet you!" said Didi holding out her hand to shake each of their hands.

After greetings were exchanged and each party had told the other a little about themselves Didi lead the wizards into her living room.

"These are my children," she told them pointing to the playpen. "There is Tommy, Dil, and their friend Chuckie."

"They're so cute!" gushed Hermione.

"Would you like to hold Dil?" offered Didi.

"Oh, I love--"

Stu yelling from the basement interrupted Hermione's reply. "Deeds?" he called. "Will you send Charlie down here?"

Didi turned to Ron. "I think he means you. Well, he doesn't exactly know that Charlie isn't here. So…I think you should go down."

"Let's all go!" Ron said. "It'll be a party!"

Didi shrugged and showed him, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore to the stairs.

"Oh good!" said Stu when Ron arrived downstairs. "You're here, though a bit younger than I thought you'd be… Anyway, I was wondering if you'd mind…"

He was cut off by a scream made by Hermione.

"Merlin," said Harry. "What was that about?"

"There's a spider! Harry come…" But before Hermione could finish her sentence she tripped and fell right into Stu's anti-ager machine.

"Drat!" yelled Stu. "No one follow her!"

But it was too late Ron, no longer seeing Hermione, yelled "Hermione," then jumped in after her. Harry then yelled "Ron," and jumped in after him.

Stu was screaming and telling them not to go through the machine. No one listened to him. Why would they? They had just met him moments before and he had sent them to what seemed to them to be their certain doom. Dumbledore was last to jump through the machine, though he screamed his own name.

"Stu!" shouted Didi looking at the four infants on the floor. "Reverse it!"

"I can't," he told her. "I don't know how to."

* * *

**A/N: So, the characters are a little bit OOC. :/ I can't figure out how to make this story happen without that. Suggestions are welcome. Just tell me in a REVIEW!**


End file.
